


Ангел-хранитель

by Red_Carpet



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Салли, когда был маленький, свято верил в то, что охраняемое ангелами место всегда совершенное и прекрасное, переливающееся разве что оттенками рассветов и закатов в любое время года, дня, и в принципе в любую секунду.Так он думал.А потом повзрослел и понял, что за облаками нет никаких ангелов, всемогущего Бога и счастья. Там только разрежённый воздух, холод и самолёты.





	Ангел-хранитель

      Салли хорошо помнит рассказы матери об ангелах-хранителях, рае и всём, что находится где-то там, за огромными пушистыми облаками. И, будучи маленьким ребёнком, он всегда представлял, что там находятся добрые ангелы с белоснежными крыльями, рыжими кудрявыми волосами и самыми тёплыми улыбками. И что там всегда светло и тепло, что там никогда не бывает бед и никто не знает горя, а из чувств только любовь да безмерное счастье.  
  
      Салли, когда был маленький, свято верил в то, что охраняемое ангелами место всегда совершенное и прекрасное, переливающееся разве что оттенками рассветов и закатов в любое время года, дня и в принципе в любую секунду.  
  
      Так он думал.  
  
      А потом повзрослел и понял, что за облаками нет никаких ангелов, всемогущего Бога и счастья. Там только разрежённый воздух, холод и самолёты.  
  
      Да и ангелы, как оказалось, те ещё мудаки. Уроды. Кретины — Салли может злиться и ругаться хоть вечность, крича куда-то в пустоту и шагая из одного конца домика на дереве в другой, нервно мотая головой и колотясь от рыданий. Ангелы курят, пьют, уходят, бегло набрав прощальное смс. Не предупреждают, нет, а просто ставят перед фактом, и Салли ничего с этим поделать не может, с горечью и комом в горле принимая ту самую реальность, которая больно била отчаянием и разочарованием, стучась в окошки многоэтажных домов, шурша мокрой листвой и хлюпая под ногами грязью.  
  
      Салли чувствует себя брошенным и преданным, одиноким и бесконечно жалким в этом тёмно-сером ливне, с этими его промокшими насквозь кедами, прилипающими к протезу волосами, холодным от влаги свитером и полном отсутствии Джонсона где-нибудь рядом.  
  
      Даже не так.  
  
       _Где-нибудь._  
  
      Домик на дереве теряет свою ценность, как и эти чёртовы апартаменты, в которых происходит какая-то бесовщина, унёсшая Ларри за собой. Его просто нет нигде; тело словно растворилось на мельчайшие пылинки, устремившись вверх, туда, где закат переливается из алого в чёрный, утопая в бесконечности.  
  
      И, опять же, никаких ангелов и никакого рая.  
  
      Тодд привозит ему обновлённую гитару, кратко объясняя, что нужно делать, чтобы всё заработало. Гриф оказался холодным от дождя, как и сам корпус, струны зажимать было слишком тяжело — настолько тряслись руки, — но он справился, и это сразу же принесло свои плоды: всё почернело, сузилось до размеров маленького шаткого домика, а потом появилась Элисон и заявила, что культ нужно остановить именно сегодня.  
  
      И затем послышался какой-то грохот, и он оказался уже на крыше, с гитарой за спиной. Голова начала болеть от пережитого стресса, а шум ливня только всё усугублял, заставляя нервно вздохнуть. И не зря — Джонсон, пусть и полупрозрачный, с белесой радужкой глаз и побледневшей кожей, стоял совсем неподалеку.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что это происходит, — бормочет Фишер, глядя точно в глаза своему лучшему другу. Ларри выглядел таким опечаленным, что злость сходила на нет, сменяясь режущим грудную клетку отчаянием. — Поверить не могу, что тебя больше нет.  
  
      И да, в это действительно очень тяжело поверить. Салли не может принять это, просто не может допустить мысль о том, что Ларри больше нет, что он, черт возьми, умер, так подло бросив его одного в ёбаных апартаментах, где никто даже не попытался разобраться в том, что вообще творилось тут все эти годы. А Ларри не может представить, что всё подходит к своему логическому завершению, и что вот-вот всё это закончится. И больше не будет никакого культа, никаких странностей, никаких совместных ночевок и гулянок, как в шестнадцать, и что совсем скоро они с Салли будут отсчитывать секунды до расставания навсегда.  
  
      Ангел из Ларри, откровенно говоря, хреновый, но оберегал он его ничуть не хуже, чем ангелы-хранители, про которых в детстве рассказывала мама.  
  
      Но Салли в какой-то степени счастлив и до слёз растроган, что даже после смерти Джонсон был рядом. Они вдвоём, под неоново-зелёный свет некроламп и пронзительный лязг гитары справятся абсолютно со всем. Пальцы Салли будут мерзнуть до боли, но он ни разу не пожалуется, что Ларри снижает температуру в помещениях градусов на десять точно. Ему будет страшно шагать по пустым коридорам, замечая в комнатах только лишь физические оболочки, но никак не жильцов, ни папу с Лизой, ни Пыха и Соду, однако он не скажет об этом.  
  
      Да, им будет очень тяжело, но они со всем справятся, если постараются. Так же, как и много раз до этого, на протяжении всех этих ускользнувших в прошлое лет, как и полагается лучшим друзьям. И даже если Ларри уже мёртв, они все равно смогли бы повторить это ещё миллиарды раз.  
  
      И Фишер даже согласился бы потерпеть ещё парочку дебильных каламбуров про зубы. Он улыбается через протез, и Джонсон, даже не спрашивая, понимает, в чём дело.  
  
— Что же такого я натворил, что мне достался именно такой ангел-хранитель? — вопрошает Салли, как бы пытаясь объяснить всё Джонсону.  
  
      Шатен пожимает плечами.  
  
— Завербовал его в лучшие друзья? — предполагает Ларри, и Сал ухмыляется.  
  
      Черная слизь тяжелыми каплями стекала со второго этажа на первый. В здании оставалось всё меньше запертых дверей и вопросов без ответа. Все разрешалось, а история подходила к концу, наконец-то раскрывая свои тайны и открывая отличный вид на правду.  
  
      Или, по крайней мере, на в кои-то веки открытые двери в квартиру Эддисона.  
  
      Салли понимает, что они с Ларри вот-вот разойдутся, и финалом будет как раз-таки то, что всё это время прятал хозяин апартаментов, оправдываясь особым отношением к личному пространству. Это понимает и Ларри, видя перед собой только пустоту, какая прячется там, за огромными облаками и грозовыми тучами, рябя в глазах мерцанием звёзд и холодным дыханием космоса.  
  
— Это ещё кто кого завербовал, Ларри-Схералли, — вместо прощания произносит Салли, направляясь в квартиру.  
  
      Ларри шагает за ним следом, теряясь в темноте, уже понимая, насколько же тяжело будет прожить целую вечность в каком-то крошечном домике на дереве, особенно после всего случившегося — скучно, одиноко, неинтересно.  
  
      Салли предстоит одолеть Бесконечного, в то время как Джонсону придется одолеть бесконечность, надеясь, что когда все закончится, им с Салливаном удастся послушать новый альбом Смысловой Фальсификации как-нибудь вечерком, и, может, в субботу повспоминать всё то, через что они прошли, как злилась Лиза и Генри за их пьянки допоздна, и как Фишер стоял на шухере, пока Ларри курил в окно его комнаты поздно ночью.  
  
— Аста ла виста, Салли-Кромсалли, - прощается он, утопая в темноте апартаментов.


End file.
